Tobi gets payback
by AmaneRose
Summary: Simple as that. Tobi gets payback on Deidara and Deidara gets embarrassed in a supermarket. And What does Estrogen have to do with it? M for language. There aren't two chapters. I just had to add something to the begining.


A/n- My friend gave me the idea for this story and I had a lot of fun writing it. Check out the other story that I wrote for her it's called 'Ninja of the month'..and my friends profile is Icecream Skittles Addict.

So I hope you laugh your asses off!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sakura had been in the Akatsuki for the past year and was starting to like it. She was getting along with everyone just fine. Tobi was her favorite though. He always made her laugh no matter the situation. She didn't mind the Leader but she had a Sixth sense telling her that the only reason that he was being nice to her and letting her get away with more stuff is that he has a crush on her. It was creepy but that was her theory. 

They had been called to a meeting and once again they were standing around a holographic form of Leader. He was rambling off their mission and Sakura wasn't paying much attention but she had seen Zetsu, Kakuzu, the blue-haired person, and Hidan leave, apparently they weren't involved on the mission she was going on but had been informed of another mission.

"Did you get all that Sakura?" Leader asked.

"Hm...kill a guy, bring back treasure, and kill anybody who sees."

"I'm glad you were listening. Now let me continue."

_Phesh! It's the same stuff every time I don't even have to listen for the details._

As she was standing there Sakura felt a huge muscle clench in her lower stomach. And it hurt like hell.

_Oh fuck. Please not now._

Sakura then felt something wet and hot seep out into her underwear.

_And of course I had to start now in the middle of a meeting. Great._

Once the meeting ended Sakura literally ran to her room, or at least tried to run, and went straight into her bathroom and looked for a Maxi Pad since she already knew she was out of Tampons. She threw open the doors to her cabinets and saw what she was looking for but was displeased of how much was left.

She changed her underwear and put on the last of her pads and walked out and started to pack. That's when she heard the knock at her door. She walked over and opened it saw Itachi standing there.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"You ran off to quick for me to tell you when we'll be leaving."

"So when?" She asked even more irritated.

"10 minutes." Sakura nearly fell over because of his answer and he walked off.

Sakura then remembered her situation and yelled to Itachi to make him stop. "Hey Itachi, wait. We need to make a pit stop before we head out to the mission."

"Okay. What for?"

"No reason. I just to get some sweets."

"We have to make it quick though."

"Alright, see ya in ten."

"Eight now."

"Whatever." She grumbled and went back to packing.

Sakura ran out of her room to the front door where Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara were waiting.

"Took you long enough Sweet Heart." Kisame said mockingly.

"Don't mess with Sakura-chan, Kisame." Tobi said protecting Sakura.

"Yeah, Shamoo. Don't mess with me." Sakura smirked.

The group left and started to walk towards to supermarket which was just a little under half a mile away.

"Why are we going to the market again?..un." Deidara asked.

"Because Sakura wanted to come here." Itachi stated.

"Right..un...Tobi don't do anything stupid."

"Hmph!" Tobi crossed his arms and walked in the door. _I'll get you Deidara. Just you wait._

The group walked in and they all followed Sakura to where ever she needed to go before they remembered they needed to get something as well and went their separate ways. Deidara was following Kisame to the snack Aile when he noticed that Tobi wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Kisame. Did you happen to see where Tobi went?..un?"

"Uh..nope."

Tobi was walking around the store trying to look for something to get back at Deidara. He ended up walking into an Aile that had many different kinds of Estrogen. Tobi then looked up at the sign number and smirked. He then walked out and ran into another Aile and he saw something called Vega-clean. He picked it up and read what it did. His smirk came back but even wider this time and looked up at the sign number for that Aile.

Tobi started walking around the store again trying to find an empty Microphone. He found one and walked up to it, with his smirk still plastered to his face. _Oh!! Payback is a going to be a bitch for you Deidara._

"_Screech!!_ Eh-Hm!," Everyone in the store stopped what they doing and listened. Itachi was in the Aile with Sakura where there were Tampons not really caring until he heard Tobi. Deidara and Kisame both also turned to look at the speaker hearing Tobi. "Deidara. Estrogen Aile Two. Estrogen Aile Two." Deidara started to blush and get mad at the same time. Kisame and Sakura, even though they were on opposite sides of the store, started cracking up.

"Shut up Fish Face!! That's not funny!!" Deidara yelled at his companion.

Tobi came back on. " Deidara," _Oh great!_ "Vega-clean Aile Five. Vega-clean Aile Five."

Deidara's face was so red you couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed than angry or the other way around. By now Itachi started chuckling and Kisame and Sakura were on the floor laughing their lungs out.

"I repeat. Deidara, Estrogen Aile Two. Vega-clean Aile Five. Estrogen Aile Two, Vega-clean Aile Five."

From all the way in the front of the store Tobi could hear Deidara yell from the back, "TOBI!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Tobi went back on the Microphone one last time and said, "Remember...Tobi is a Good Boy."

Deidara was so mad that he knew that Tobi was in only a certain part of the store and ran towards the front as fast as he could. He spotted him and then Tobi took off running. They kept running around the store and Deidara finally lost Tobi by the Pampers Aile. Kisame and the other two walked up to Deidara, Still trying to repress their laughter. He turned to them and said sarcastically, "Haha. It was funny. Now stop laughing and me find Tobi so I can kill him."

"Why should we when he's standing right behind you." Sakura laughed.

Deidara turned around really quick and didn't see him, so he turned back. "Don't play games with me. Help me!!"

Tobi was standing behind Deidara. It's just that whenever he turned Tobi just turned with him so he didn't get caught.

"He is right behind you." Kisame said.

Deidara turned again but still didn't see him so he kept spinning in circles trying to find him. But since he couldn't find him and the three were still trying to repress their laughter that was becoming harder. He spun one way and then back in the other and caught Tobi.

"Got you! I'm gonna kill you!" Deidara said pulling out a kunai knife.

"Payback sucks doesn't Dei-chan?" Tobi said happily.

"What?" Deidara said confused.

"Burn!! That was an awesome burn Tobi! Tobi really is a good boy!!" Sakura said still laughing and walked over to Tobi and gave him a hug.

They then walked off to the registers leaving Deidara to his embarrassed self. He soon followed.

* * *

Give me Reveiws!! 


End file.
